


Snapshots

by KiwiScribs



Series: Female Connor [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connie is a good big sister, Family, Fem.Connor, Fem.RK900, Gavin is an ass, Hank is a Good Dad, Rule 63, Sisters, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribs/pseuds/KiwiScribs
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> A disconnected piece, you don't have to read Homecoming to get it. If anyone thinks of a name for RK900 drop it in the comments and I'll consider them all for next time they are featured.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Aoitennyo for letting me know about the curls, apologies for not fixing it sooner

**Ribbons**

Hank isn’t sure when it started, maybe because the kid’s hair was always in her face now. Fowler had already complained that she needed to be able to see to do her job correctly but very few people had the nerve to make her tie her back into the bun she use to keep it in. Or at least Hank didn’t when she said it made her look more like a machine, like how Cyberlife had wanted her to look. But still her hair is out of control and even he isn’t sure what Cyberlife was using to keep it up because she was going through the elastic bands like they were candy. He hadn’t been able to tell before when the hair was pulled so tightly but Connie’s hair was actually curly and when it was down he swore she gained a couple extra inches the thick loops laying on top of each other almost messily. In the end it’s not even Hank that finds the solution, it’s Alice. 

Connie will sometimes watch over Alice on her days off, or at least supervise her at Jericho. Now longer under Cyberlife’s control Kara seems to have realized that she makes an excellent babysitter. Hank is inclined to agree with all of Connie’s vast amount of sensors and ability to construct events together she has the tech to prevent most of the accidents any kid could get into. Not to mention her damn near helicopter attitude and drive to complete any ‘mission’.  Alice still has fun either exploring on her own or playing whatever game she’d like with Connie while Kara and Luther are away. This time it seems the little girl is taking advantage of the amount of hair at her disposal and Hank comes home to an Android with no less than a dozen small braids. He doesn’t miss however the look on Connie’s face when Alice pulls her hair back and with some assistance manages to get a ribbon around it. 

It’s not a subtle change to their mornings but it is one that Hank enjoys. It’s always during his morning coffee exactly 5 minutes in to Hank pouring his mug. Connie will come into the kitchen with a bright blue ribbon in her hand as she sits down at the kitchen table. He’s careful to not pull it back to tight when he runs his fingers though, something to be done carefully after her destroys the curls on accident the first few times. He has her hold the hair when he ties the ribbon tight enough to hold but not pull at her scalp synthetic or not. Sometimes it’s hell to get right but Hank would be damned if his heart didn’t swell when she would smile. 

 

**Routine**

It’s a tenuous song and dance, one she doesn’t always feel like dealing with. Gavin pushes boundaries as easily as he breathes and it seems his favorites are hers. Personal space, her desk, her autonomy, and her paperwork. He reminds her of a rudder much more explicit child always grabbing things and speaking before thinking. Connie tries to be mature about it and hold her tongue even if she can taste her own blue blood in her mouth when her teeth dig to far. She wants to remind him what she was made to do in the terms of androids Connie is on the top of the food chain by strength, processors, and sensors. She is told that what she feels is called hatred and it’s ok when her LED turns red as Gavin speaks. As long as she doesn’t remove his spine from his body like she sometimes wants to when he is being especially aggravating. It is getting harder and harder not to snap back when he makes inappropriate comments or slap his hands away from the things she places on her desk. 

It’s a routine they share now. Connie will arrive on time if not a little early with Hank and Gavin will come in after she has already begun her work load. Sometimes he comes in at the same time, sometimes he doesn’t but never before she has already sat down at her desk and begun. The human officers all take a little bit longer, they socialize more and retrieve morning coffee if they didn’t stop on the way in. If Gavin has done a decent job on a big case sometimes Connie will leave a cup on his desk. In return he will not start being a nuisance until after lunch. Most of the time however he will arrive at her desk with coffee in hand and meticulously knock over anything stacked or placed and make a few snide comments. It is usually referring her to her as a tin can and if he is in a particularly bad mood insulate that her and Hank are sleeping together. Ridiculous to such a level that she ignores these for the most part, later she will update Marci on Gavin’s new conspiracy and give the leader of the Jericho something to laugh about. 

Normally after slapping his hand away from her meager amount of personal things and neatly organized files he would shuffle back to his own desk. If something he said cross a line with Hank the two could be near shouting for the next 5 to 10 minutes depending on if one of them got ‘bored’ and left or if Fowler poked his head out of his office demanding they get back to work. Sometimes she would just move to the breakroom until they were done having their spat. Marci often advise that she file a report against Gavin and she might consider it sometimes but she found it a way to keep entertained while she filed away massive amounts information at twice the speed of her human co-worker. Twice the speed because if she finished to early she would become bored and have to fend off Hank’s share of the work. 

 

**Sister**

It’s delicate dance as they plot out the steps. They share the same space because they are androids and don’t take up much plus Hank’s house wasn’t meant for 3 people and a dog to have their own rooms. They size each other up for the first week despite Hank’s somewhat impressive efforts to minimize the awkwardness. It spans from tense almost corrosive silence to a more manageable peaceful silence. The kind that exists simply because neither of them has anything to say to the other. They are careful not to touch each other and they absolutely do not interface. It’s a deep connection neither of them have made a step towards. It’s when they are sitting in their shared space, silent, that their feet begin to move to some kind of rhythm. It’s not perfect but it’s theirs, just between the two of them like they have been sharing secrets since they were born. But it is their first secret that isn’t really a secret but rather something private. 

She calls her sister. 

She says it so softly that Connie almost doesn’t look up from where she is reading. RK900 is sitting on the bed pushed up against the wall diagonal from her own staring at her hands and then flicking her gaze to Connie. Sister is a new word for both of them but it fits even when they fumble over it but it feels right. Feeling is new for RK900 even after living with Hank and Connie for nearly a week. They took time off of work to settle in the new family member though it was more Hank’s suggestion than Connie’s who only remembered the brief mention of it from Amanda. Amanda was in her sister’s head too and it was the first time Connie understood what it means to be a big sister. Seeing the AI again had made her freeze even if it wasn’t  _ her _ Amanda, she was only in RK900’s programing and they were actually sitting across from each other synthetic skin gone and fingers interlaced. 

RK900 had never actually fully deviated, similar to the one before her she had only been following the steps and feeling the instability. Her programing was to complex for Marci to simply break just like Connie’s had been. Just like the RK800 she had an Amanda and she was  _ scared _ . Scared of Amanda, scared of the humans, scared that this new and awkward family will leave her behind. It feels different in the garden with Amanda when someone else is there. Connie leads her away from Amanda towards the backdoor Kamski leaves in anything he touches. The garden fades into grays and suddenly the pressure that is Amanda isn’t there anymore. She opens to her eyes to the room, to her sister and they bump their foreheads as the synthetic skin crawls back over them. Connie moves and she can feel lips against her forehead and whispers a new name into her skin. She can feel herself smile she has a name. She’s no longer just a machine. 

I am  **deviant.**


End file.
